feunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel
"You wish the unify Valm? Very well, allow me to accompany you. My magical prowess has stop any foe who threatens such a noble cause '' - Recruitment Quote Profile Samuel is the youngest is his family of renowned warriors. Their skills on the battlefield has brought them to a state of nobility. While his brother try follow in their father's legacy, Samuel had a love for books and Magic and combined both to become the only mage out of his siblings. Past Samuel had a fairly normal childhood until the age of 9, when his father would put him through rigorous and grueling training. This leads him to get sick easily and was often bedridden after, training. He soon came to hate his training and violence all together. When he wasn't training or being in bed because of it, he would go to a library and read each book he saw. His love for books led him to find Tomes and tales of heroes who used magic. With this in mind, he began his pursuit to become a mage in hopes of one day finally being able to make his father proud. After only about 2 years, he was able to cast his first spell. The excitement he felt that was only rivaled by the disappointment his father had when he found out Samuel wanted to be a mage. Since that day, Samuel continued to hone his magic skills...alone. When the war started, his father and brothers went to fight, leaving Samuel with his mother. Personality Samuel is nerd at heart. He constantly has a thirst for knowledge and will always take up offers to receive any new information. He also likes teaching others the stuff he has learned, he'll often ramble on and on about his findings and can sometimes go on for hours on end. He also is a bit flirtatious in nature, thanks to all the romance novels he reads, he can be flirty with......varying degrees of success. Although he can be a flirt, he has a trouble with being flirted back, as well as.....doing anything around those he develops feelings for. He can turn into a bumbling dork, not helping this is the anxiousness around topics like love, fighting, Family and when his Kind-hearted nature is called into question, he hasn't even had his first kiss yet (No, his Mother doesn't count) and has a somewhat desperate struggle to find a soulmate to call his own while at the same time, thinking he doesn't deserve it because of his Father's feelings of constant disappointment for him, making him believe he is not worthy of anyone's love even if he is reassured. Samuel is a charismatic and talented young man, but struggles with his personal feelings holding him back. It is something he cannot fix alone, only the kindness and compassion of other people can get him out of his terrible mindset. Personal Skill Quotes Samuel/Quote Ending Unpaired: After the war, Samuel returned home to continue his studies, occasionally traveling to visit friends. Though he never got over the guilt that was left by his father, he continued to help others and always bring a smile wherever he goes, eventually becoming a teacher hoping to inspire others with knowledge as it inspired him. (If Zeke dies and has no A+ or S support) With the loss of his brother and his father in the war, the guilt Samuel has became greater each day, eventually leading him to lock himself away in his room and shut everyone out of his life. No one ever heard from him from that day forward. (If A+ or S support Partner dies) Samuel became overwhelmed by grief with the death of (A+ or S partner). He soon ran away into the wilderness and hasn't returned since. Some sources say he still lives there but these theories have not been confirmed. Paired: Samuel and Erin: After the war, Erin would leave to help anyone hurt through the country, but he wouldn't do it alone. Samuel would accompany him, while being an excellent tutor for him to hone his magic skills. The two traveled from place to place helping those in need. Soon Samuel gave Erin his Forseti tome and was often called the “Wind’s apprentice”. Samuel and Phira: With the war over, Samuel settled down with Phira and together they create a school to teach their the new generations to come not just in magic, but in multiple subjects and the meanings of peace. The two hardly spent time away from each other and they wouldn't have it any other way. All Samuel would need is Phira’s lovely smile to keep him going. In-Game Growth rates '• Mage/Sage''' Supports Romantic Supports • Renee '• 'Joyce '• 'Katse '• 'Phira '• 'Elik • Eurys Other Supports '• 'Mina '• 'Erin • Rok • Solomon •ZekeCategory:Liberation Category:Characters Category:Mage